


Sanders Sides X Reader Oneshots

by KittySky (MamaAndDaughter)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaAndDaughter/pseuds/KittySky
Summary: This is just for fun and because there are none of these kind of books on here.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my book! Requests will be taken! I'll try to do my best...


	2. Logan X Quiet!Reader

Y/N's pov 

 

I woke up at 4:40 am again. So I decided to go to the Library. When I got there I saw Logan, so I decided I'd ask if we could work together on our homework. I walked over to Logan with my homework. He was sitting in a chair where there was a side table right next to it, and right next to the side table there was another chair. I sat in the chair. "Can't sleep again?" Logan asked. "Yeah... You wanna do homework together since we're in the same classes?" I responded. "Sure." He said, closing the book and setting it down. We turn to see eachother. I put my homework down.   
After the homework was done. The school bell rang. We got up and walked to our lockers. "Thanks for helping me Logan." I said. "You're welcome." 

He had three other brothers. I did like Logan, but I know that he would never feel the same. We are JUST friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Though it would be nice if he did like me. I doubt it though. 

In Science.  
I did say Logan was in all my classes, right? Well, anyways, I listened to the teacher. "Rebecca and Teal, Talyn and Harold, Logan and Y/n," I stopped listening. After classes I saw Logan and asked, "Hey you wanna work on the project?" I adjusted my glasses.(If you don't have glasses, well, you do now.) "Yeah sure!" He replied. He looked at me. We went to his house and into his room. We worked until 10:00. "I need a break."   
"Fine. We can take a break."   
"Can we watch a movie!?"   
"Yeah. I guess."   
"Yay! THE PRINCESS BRIDE!!" I yelled running to his brother, Roman's room. I knocked, and he answered.   
"Can I watch The Princess Bride?"  
"Sure" He threw the movie at me and I caught it. "Thanks, Ro." I walked back to Logan's room. When I flashed the DVD case at him he giggled softly. I put the DVD in the player and it played on the tv. I took off my glasses, Logan did too. We cuddled but both of us didn't mind. I fell asleep in Logan's arms. Patton came in when It was 7:30 am in the morning. They had a big dorm. Mine was tiny. 

"Logan, time fo-..." Patton walked out and closed the door. Later in the day, I woke up. It was 12:00 according to his clock on the wall. I saw I had fell asleep cuddling Logan. He was still asleep, so I kissed his forehead and went back to sleep. Later I woke up at 5:00. He was awake by then and holding me in his arms. "Huh?" I said, confused. "Good evening, darling." I didn't quite understand why he called me darling, but I didn't mind too much since I liked it. "Did you have a good rest?" He asked. "Yeah. I did." I replied. I didn't notice how close our faces were, but then I realized it. My eyes softened. And then we kissed. I don't know how it happened. It just did. Roman opened the door, asking for something and then said never mind.  
We stayed like this until we needed to breathe. I sat up with Logan. "I love you." I pulled him closer and kissed him again.


	3. Virgil X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack

(Requested by @SecretlyAnOutsider_247)Virgil's POV

 

"C'mon Virgil it'll be fun!"

"No it won't!" Roman was pulling my arm, draging me behind him. He wanted me to go to his friend's birthday party.

"I don't wanna go Roman!"

"I'll buy you Panic! At The Disco merch." I rolled my eyes...

"Fine.."

 

When we got to the party I decided I'd just stand in the corner. The birthday girl/boy/person kept going around talking to everyone and seeing if everyone was enjoying the party.

Y/N POV

I didn't notice a boy with a purple and black jacket until now. I walked up to him thinking of making a dark joke. I told him the dark joke and he laughed.

 

Few years later

Virgil called me. _Why is he calling me at this time?_ It was 3:00. Usually it wasn't this late he would call me. I picked it up.

 "Y/N," he managed to choke out, "I think I'm dying."

 "I'm coming as soon possible." I hung up the phone and ran to my car. I love as fast as I could to his house. I found him in his bedroom. I ran over to him."Shhhh. It's okay I'm here." I said while brushing some hair out of his face. After I calmed him down I said something...

  _"I love_ _you."_ ~~~~

"I love you too."


	4. Deceit X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader hates deceit but that soon all changes...

Deceit X Female!Reader

[They dared us...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcU5CbjjBiQ)

We hated each other.

Despised each other, disliked, avoided, detested, undesirable, ANY WORD YOU COULD THINK OF THAT MEANT HATED. But, they wanted us to get along better...

It all started when Thomas decided to play a game of Truth Or Dare with Deceit. I Avoided him as much as possible, but Roman stopped me...

"Y/N, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I felt brave. I wanted to be daring.

"I dare you and Deceit to be a couple for two week..." Every part of my brain was saying no, but I didn't listen I was competitive.

"That means you have to share a bedroom, and you can never leave one's schedule." I showed anger and competitiveness on my face.

"We're going off of my schedule and that's final."

"Fine." Deceit lied.

 

That night I fell asleep in the corner of the bed, but I woke up in Deceit's arms. He looked handsome and peaceful. Wait! What am I saying!? I wiggled out of his grip and sat up. Thinking: _That's impossible. I can't have feelings for him._  

"You alright, SweetHeart?" Deceit groaned from waking up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I got up and walked to my dresser, "I'm gonna go to the store." I grabbed [a black crop top](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=hu7tyt7D&id=3669F4F734745E0EF9E2194A06DCC15889228D60&thid=OIP.hu7tyt7Dh0bvrnapLMdM2gHaLL&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fcdnc.lystit.com%2fphotos%2f2958-2016%2f01%2f23%2fblq-basiq-black-blq-basics-cropped-long-sleeve-top-product-4-537183096-normal.jpeg&exph=1450&expw=960&q=wash+denim+shorts+and+a+black+loose+long+sleeve+cropped+tops&simid=608041851515241801&selectedIndex=63&cbir=sbi&ajaxhist=0) [and denim shorts and shoes](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=SwRQdULb&id=F676D81C3F5427B4FB035E82995AB0C94FEBD4FA&thid=OIP.SwRQdULbf6dpCDF10Buk1gAAAA&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fpicture-cdn.wheretoget.it%2ffck61b-l-610x610-t%2bshirt-shoes-shorts-shirt-jeans-denim-clothes-vans-fashion-summer-crop-summer%2boutfits-crop%2btops--tank-acid%2bblue%2bshorts-tank%2btops-tanktops-acid%2bwash%2bjeans-blue%2btank-crop-cropped-cr.jpg&exph=610&expw=458&q=wash+denim+shorts+and+a+black+loose+long+sleeve+cropped+tops&simid=608031311655471195&selectedIndex=58&cbir=sbi&ajaxhist=0)

I went to the bathroom that was connected to our room and changed in there. I put my hair in a ponytail and went to the store. I got some donuts. I went home, ate a donut, then went into the bedroom to wake Deceit. 

"Deceit... It's almost 11." I didn't want to wake him, but I had to or neither of us would sleep that night.

"Fineeee." He wined. 

"Sorry." 

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"That's sweet, but I knew I couldn't be in bed all day."

"I got donuts." I got up and started walking out, until I felt a pull on my arm. The door shut and I was pinned to the door by.... DECEIT!?

 


End file.
